Ianto Forgives Jack
by The Squash
Summary: The extended title is Top Ten Reasons Ianto Forgives Jack For Killing Lisa, The. That's just silly, though. Exactly what it says on the label. Jack/Ianto.
1. Jack Can Lose

**10. Jack can lose. **

Ianto has to admit, fairies are just plain weird. And, apparently, evil. But it isn't the fairies that humanize Jack, it's that Jack loses. Lisa isn't the only one Jack hands over to fate. Just as surely, Jack doomed a little girl to an endless existence. And Ianto is the only one to understand. When he tries to explain to the others what Jack did, he can't find the right words. Only what he can tell Jack. He had to cut the losses.


	2. He Was Almost Turned Into A Steak

**9. He was almost turned into a steak.**

After Jack bursts in on some farming implement and saves the day, Ianto gets up. The adrenalin that Tosh finds so addicting is actually making he knees buckle. And he can't think straight. He stumbles forward and grabs jack's shoulder, hoping it seems like a hug, not a moment of weakness. "Careful." Jack grabs his waist with one arm, holding him up. With his other hand, he points a gun warningly at the cannibalistic cop. "What's with the sudden friendliness, Ianto?"

"Being on the menu changes everything."


	3. Jack Appreciates Stopwatches

**8. Jack appreciates stopwatches.**

Eight minutes and forty-five point two seconds after pressing on his stopwatch, Ianto nods as Jack comes in. This isn't part of his job, not really, but, even after Lisa, it's more important than anything. "Coffee?" He asks, offering Jack the cup he prepared. Jack smiles sadly, and takes the proffered mug, leaning on his desk before taking a careful sip. For a moment, he looks confused, and Ianto wonders if this is really a good idea. Jack takes another sip, and looks at Ianto over the mug. Just looks, waiting for Ianto to speak. Ianto waits, absentmindedly pressing the stopwatch. Jack will wait, he decides. He will just have to suffer this. He moves, gently prying Jack's fingers away from the mug. he takes a sip, then another, enjoying the coffee almost as much as the awkward silence. After the coffee, he checks the stopwatch. One minute, thirty-four seconds. Jack speaks. "Are you _timing_ me?"


	4. Jack Knows What Ianto Likes

**7. Jack knows what Ianto likes.**

Ianto smiles breathlessly. It's rare, that Ianto smiles. He knows Jack loves it when he smiles, partly because, really, only Jack ever sees Ianto smile. "Like it?" Somehow, Jack can throw innuendo into those two words. Actually, Ianto reconsiders. It wasn't innuendo, it was that Jack was groping him. "I--I don't know what to say." "Come on." Jack says, "It isn't that generous. After all, I did have a certain vested self-interest in the affair."

"Which is half of what makes it the least romantic gift I've ever received." Ianto teases.

"And the other half?" Jack smiles, playing along.

"It's an _espresso machine_."


	5. Jack Lives In The Hub

**6. Jack lives in the Hub. **(AN: This is actually now Looking For Mugs.)

"You shouldn't be here."

"Neither should you, sir."

"That's different. I live here. You're just showing a dedication to your work that has me questioning your sanity." Jack brushes off the question.

"You live here, sir?" Ianto is surprised Jack hadn't found Lisa earlier. If he lived at the Hub, that would explain how he was the first to arrive every day, when by all rights, Ianto should have been, since he had to arrive early to see Lisa.

"It works. Please tell me you aren't that determined to make coffee."

"No, I was sorting through that heap Owen keeps leaving on his desk, and I got carried away." He gestures to the impeccably tidy desk the Ianto knows _he_ had previously been certain was a garbage heap. "I was looking for mugs, sir." He adds quickly.


	6. Jack Can Feel

**5. Jack can feel.**

"Captain Jack Harkness, then, sir?" Ianto asks.

"Yes." For once, _his_ Jack isn't smiling. "The real Captain Jack. In the flesh."

Ianto hands Jack the Styrofoam cup. For once, he hasn't bothered to make coffee. Privately, he knows he just didn't go to the trouble because he _hates_ the coffee machine.

"What?" Jack smiles crookedly, a bit of his old self coming through the post-rift haze. "You didn't make the coffee? We may need to lock you up."

"Clearly, sir, you are uncomfortable because I have so far today shot Owen and purchased a cup of coffee. I can't say you've exactly been normal today, either."

"Sorry." Jack sets down the cup. "It's just, after meeting him-- He was real, Ianto, and he was so alive..."

Looking at the captain, Ianto smiles awkwardly. "I think," he says, patting Jack's shoulder, "I know how you feel."


	7. Jack Washes His Own Mug

**4. Jack washes his own mug.**

Ianto groans as he pokes around Jack's office. So far, he's found the combination to the safe, a few notes addressed to the captain that are _much_ older than they should be, a veritable civilization of dust bunnies, and a file of inappropriate films. But no mug. Now, he's under Jack's desk, searching under it. He slides his hand into a hard-to reach crack, only to be desturbed by footsteps. Ianto starts to jerk his hand back, but he hears a _snap!_, followed instantaneously by hollow _thud!_, and he yelps in pain. "Ianto?" Jack has an uncanny knack for catching him in awkward situations. For example, when there's a mousetrap stuck on his hand. "Just so you know, I rinsed out my mug myself today." Ianto feels oddly grateful as he fights back the urge to kill his boss.


End file.
